Silian Secunia
Legate Silian Secunia was an Imperial-Nord and Imperial Legionnaire of the Fourth Legion who led several campaigns against the Stormcloaks. He was the leader of Centuria VII Gravis. Personality and traits Silian was a loose cannon; he had a short temper and was very energetic in battle. Ancestry His mother was a Nord, and his father was an Imperial. Childhood Adolescence During this time, Silian began to develop the traits that would make him a great soldier. He often got into brawls with the other boys his age, and became muscular and agile. Adulthood As a young adult, he joined the Imperial Legion. He was stationed at Fort Snowhawk in Hjaalmarch. Civil War Silian commanded a centuria of Legionnaires, which consisted of eighty to a hundred soldiers. Whiterun Hold When the Civil War in Skyrim began to reach its climax, Silian desired becoming a Stormcloak rebel, but felt as though a united Empire was best for Skyrim. In the month after Jarl Balgruuf the Greater declined the Stormcloaks' assistance in the war and sided with the Empire, Silian took Commander Caius's place as Captain of the Guard. The Pale After Whiterun was lost to the Stormcloaks, Silian led his centuria of men into The Pale, where they slaughtered the Stormcloaks at Fort Dunstad during the night. After this, they sent a Legionnaire into the Dawnstar to set The Mortar and Pestle ablaze. While the citizens were panicking because of the fire, Silian and his Legionnaires appeared, surrounding the city. The centuria of Legionnaires fought their way through Dawnstar; Silian and four of his men kicked in the door to the White Hall; however, Jarl Skald was protected by his most elite guards. The Legionnaires, however, managed to kill the guards and make the housecarl surrender. After this, Silian and the Jarl agreed to a one-on-one brawl, and whoever was beaten into submission first would leave the city with their forces. After a long brawl, the Jarl could take no more, and dropped to his knees. He was given time to pack his belongings and leave the city with his remaining guards. Silian became the temporary Jarl of the Pale while the centuria waited for guards to be sent to the city, and a true Jarl be selected. Winterhold When Brina Merilis was selected to be the Jarl and Imperial guards arrived, Silian led his men east and into Winterhold. The harsh climate led to several Legionnaires becoming fiercely ill, and one Legionnaire to die. After a week or so of misery, Silian sent a Legionnaire into Fort Kastav to break out several prisoners. However, he was killed, along with the prisoners and the scout team waiting outside the fort. The only survivor was the leader of the scout team, who barely managed to escape. The next night, Silian launched a full-scale siege on the fort, killing every Stormcloak except for the few who surrendered; however, Secunia branded those few cowards and ordered them executed. The morning after that, Silian marched his men into the town of Winterhold, quickly overwhelming the miniscule amount of guards. Silian then led several men into the Jarl's longhouse, where Jarl Korir accepted defeat and set off for Windhelm. There, he found refuge within the Palace of the Kings. Once again, the Legate became the temporary Jarl of Winterhold. The Rift Silian led Centuria VII Gravis in a failed attack on Riften. Haafingar At Solitude, Silian served as the commander of Imperial forces on the frontlines., Silian and Centuria VII Gravis fought the first wave of attackers - including the Dragonborn and Ulfric Stormcloak. Just as Silian thought that the Stormcloaks were about to be defeated, a shout broke through the air, sending Legionnaires hurtling into objects, and killing several. Tribune Vönund Battle-Born stood and faced the Dragonborn, but was ultimately defeated. Centuria VII Gravis, along with Tribune Battle-Born's men, managed to push the Stormcloaks back enough for reinforcements to arrive. However, as the Legionnaires moved forwards, they were confronted by a large detachment of Stormcloaks, who killed most of the Legionnaires. Secunia led the few survivors to Fort Hraggstad, where they would hopefully beat back Stormcloaks who approached, and, worst case scenario, make their last stand. Upon arriving at the fort, Silian waved to the soldiers inside, only to be hit in the gauntlet by an arrow. In the seconds that followed, a volleys of arrows soared from the fort, killing all of the Legionnaires but twenty-four (excluding Secunia). Three more were killed while fleeing, and another died of his injuries not far from Markarth. The survivors of Centuria VII Gravis put black robes on over their armor as to not be caught by Stormcloak guards. Some men discarded most of their Legion-issued equipment, feeling that it was too hard to conceal. The survivors of Gravis eventually made it to the relative safety of Cyrodiil and were seen as some of the war's greatest heroes by the Imperials. Second Great War During the Second Great War, the Aldmeri Dominion realized that the Empire was weakened and rebuilding, so they attacked its heartland: Cyrodiil. During their first attack, the Imperial Legion's top general was killed, and Silian was unofficially placed in charge of the Legion. Throughout the war, Silian led many battles against the Dominion with the remains of the centuria he commanded before the war at his side. After spending weeks on the Gold Coast in anticipation of an Aldmeri naval attack on Anvil, a courier arrived with news that the Dominion's navy had instead sailed east, into the Niben, and sacked Leyawiin as well as Bravil; Silian and his centuria were needed at the Imperial City immediately. Quotes Gallery ImperialSoldierMassacringFalmer.jpg|Silian fights Falmer in a ruin SkyrimSilianandDraugr.jpg|Silian stabs a Draugr SilianLegate.png Category:Imperial-Nord Category:Imperial Legionnaire